Easy Come
by YouDroppedItCurly
Summary: It's time to continue what was left in the past. NILEY. Based in real life. Collab with Lorena 'YouSaidForever'
1. Prologue

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>I turned around, placing a hand on my heart. There stood the goofy brother with another goofy grin attached to his already goofy face. If that even made sense. I could feel warmth of summer air hitting my back as we were standing on the therase, far away from the event we both had to attend. "You scared me, Joe."<p>

He placed his hands in pockets, smirking a bit."I see that you came alone, tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows; the goofy child in him turned its face."Trouble in paradise?"

I sighed, knowing that if I tell him about me and Liam his brother would also know which I intended to stop from happening. "Joe, please don't." I begged softly.

He sighed too before shaking his head and looking at me with seriousness."I'm actually here to invite you for dinner at my place, tomorrow."

"You know I'd love to come, but—"

He pushed his finger to my lips, stopping me from saying anything else."But nothing, I expect you to wear something casual and be there by six o'clock." With that said he rushed down the staircase and vanished into the crowd, just like he was never here.

I started at his figure, mixing with the rest of the people standing in the patio where the venue was celebrated.

I sighed, shaking my head. I sat slowly on the stairs, fixing my dress that had a few wrinkles, not because I had moved a lot since I came to the event. I had been walking around to avoid any uncomfortable question.

When I came back from my Australian tour, Liam and I had a long and complicated talk. Surprisingly it didn't end up into a long night crying alone. I actually felt free, but not happy.

When was the last time that I actually felt happy?

I felt happy with my life and everything that I did, but I didn't feel happy inside. It was because of my messed up feelings that I didn't want to be asked about my relationship with Liam, because I couldn't assure what we were. I loved him, but something in the back of my head kept bothering me, something that made me feel empty.

''Miles, mom said that we could leave!'' I heard my little sister yell from behind me, I stood up quickly smiling to her.

''Thank, Noah. Let's go.'' I grabbed her hand and we walked to the parking lot.

As I walked away, I couldn't help but turn around to the crowd of people, looking as Joe waved goodbye to me, with his goofy smile on his lips.  
>I jumped when my phone vibrated and I opened the new text;<p>

'See you tomorrow, Mi.- JJ'

I put my phone in my bag as I shacked my head, something never changed.


	2. Chapter 1

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>You would think that after being a superstar over 5 years I would know how to dress up for a casual dinner with a friend. A friend who I have no trust in because I already know he got something planned.<p>

"Ouch." I snapped while lifting my finger where a slight bubble was visible. Go figure that I would burn myself with the curling iron.

I glanced around the room, it was a mess. Scattered T-Shirts, jeans and dresses were laid almost everywhere, and it really looked as a real bomb had fallen in it while I was too busy doing my hair. I glanced at my finger again; the bubble was gone so I got back to curling my hair.

Putting make up on my face was never an easy job for me. Usually Demi would help me but considering the last couple of months, I was an enemy to her now. I didn't have to do my make up before going on stage since I had hired people to do that. I brought the eyeliner and formed a perfect circle around me eye. I put some glitter eye shadow and some slight blush.

On my way out I grabbed my purse and a cardigan before locking the door and climbing in my SUV. The ride to Joe's went well. I blasted some Costello songs, even though I could've listened only two song. Joe had an apartment a block away from me.

The next thing and I'm ringing the doorbell. It was crazy since the the key was resting in my palms. I didn't want to be rude, though.

I tried to breathe normally as I waited for someone to open the door for me, I was making such a big deal out of that simple dinner.

My eyes grew wide when a particular blonde opened the door, smiling like a fool.

I tried to fake a big smile, pretending to be a normal person after all.

"Good afternoon" she said with a cheery voice, this girl was already annoying to me.

"Hello..." I murmured, I took my cardigan and I left it on a chair.

"I don't think we have met before," she started, I turned my back to her as she continued, "I'm Delta, nice to meet you!"

"Miley," I said, again a fake smile appeared in my face.

"Everyone is in the living room, come in" she directed me with a hand towards the room, like if I didn't know where it was.

This was the first time I saw her, I had heard about her, and I had read something about her being such a talented woman...

But this was way different. Joe invited me to a dinner, where his brother, aka my ex-boyfriend, was going to enjoy his happiness with his newest Australian girlfriend.

I smiled when I saw Kevin and Danielle sitting on the already set up table. I kissed them both and like if Danielle could hear my screaming thoughts she started a random conversation.

She was helping me to make this whole satiation less awkward, and while we talked about something, I wondered where the blonde's boyfriend was.

The curly haired one, with charming smile and enchanting brown eyes... Damn! I wasn't even paying attention to Danielle anymore.

"So, what do you think?" Danielle asked me, her sweet and warm smile made me feel guilty for ignoring her.

"That's amazing Danielle!" I replied, the Australian girl wouldn't stop going in and out of the room, placing more things in the table.

I smiled to her every time she looked at me and I cursed myself for appearing that night in Joe's apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Joe walked in the living room smirking.<p>

I shoot him a dead glare, but I automatically changed my mood when Delta appeared next to him.

"Nick just called; he said that we could start dinner without him. He needs to arrange something first." she sat on the table next to me and I forced one of my smiles.

"Okay, let's start." Joe announced everyone served to themselves the food that Delta had placed previously on the table.

"So, I heard that you have done a tour in Australia, Miley" The blonde looked at me, while she moved her fork in circles around her spaghettis.

"Oh yes! It was wonderful; I have the best fans in the world, seriously." I wasn't trying to brag, but if I could spit in her face how great my life was, it was a plus.

"Wow, you're so lucky. I mean... I love your music. You're so talented." talking about lucky, if she only knew. She should thank God.

Joe cleared his throat, and I looked at him while I said "Why thank you!"

"So was it great?" Delta asked, her accent was starting to bother me, so damned familiar.

"Of course! Australia is always one of the best places, so many great people there." I explained, I shoved more spaghetti into my mouth, so I could be quiet while I ate them.

"Duh! Your family in law lives there, it might be great to be all together." she giggled, and I looked at her, she seemed too old to be giggling like that.

I bit my lip as I thought about what she said, 'my family in law' funny.  
>I didn't have anything to say, so I didn't reply and I kept eating like everyone else.<p>

When the silence was starting to become awkward, I heard the door being opened and closed. We all stopped eating and guided our attention to the hall way.

That's when a familiar pair of the most beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes met with mine and suddenly nothing else mattered. It was like the world had stopped spinning and the most valuable thing there was standing in front of me, smiling with his goofy smile he inhered from his older brother.

We must've looked like fools like that; staring at each other like that was the first time we've ever seen each other.

But that was what I wanted. What I needed.

He was my everything. That one thing in my life that wasn't taken away with force. That thing that stayed with me through it all.

The only safe place I ever had to land. He was that someone who just made me forget, because nothing else mattered when we were together. As friends or as a couple, we were unbreakable.

And I could never lose that. I could never live with myself if one day I'd wake up and he wouldn't be in my heart. I loved him and I wanted him happy.

Which is why all I did was a simple wave at his direction, trying my hardest not to jump off the chair and throw my arms around him. Our break up hurt a lot,

but that hurt more.


	4. Chapter 3

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>"Miley." Nick breathed out and I couldn't not stare at him with that regular T-Shirt he always wore.<p>

A T-shirt I always wore.

"Nick." I mimicked him. I knew Joe was up to something, but I always thought it was something better, something more original. He kind of disappointed me. But still, I was very much angry at him.

He couldn't just invite me for 'friendly' dinner and then invite his brother (a guy who I have feelings for) and his so perfect girlfriend and his other brother and his wife.

Oh, and his girlfriend let's not forget about her, who wasn't really happy after I supported Demi and not her. And she had looked at me with a smirk when I found out that she was dating Joe again. Ashley always got what she wanted, wish I could too.

Who knows whose missing? Maybe he even invited Selena.

No, that would be just too much, even he knew that.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked, still standing there looking between me and Joe like that, his eyes light up as he came to conclusion."Never mind, I should've prepared myself for the worst when he invited me to a 'friendly' dinner." He spat out, shooting daggers at Joe who was just carelessly sitting down, smiling like a goof he was. "Friendly dinner my arse." Nick chucked down under his breath.

'Prepared myself for the worst?' What did he mean by that?

"I'm glad to see you too." I sarcastically commented. Why was he such a jerk?

Since when was he such a jerk?

"We started without you, Nick." Danielle broke our little 'argument' apart since she knew what it looked like when we fought. Let's just say the makeup sex was the best part of our whole relationship.

Okay maybe I'm lying.

Maybe the kissing, the cuddling on his couch on late Friday night while watching horror movies, he whispering soft words for only us to hear, me having him to take care of me and our long beach walks while holding hands and talking about anything really was the best in our relationship.

He was so sweet and caring back then. When it all did became a duty to him?

"Won't we pray?" I asked suddenly, knowing Nick was a hard-core Christian. I looked at him for some kind of help, but he just sat down next to Delta, kissing her cheek softly.

When he came home to me, we would be making out on the kitchen counter even though his family sometimes sat on the dining table a few meters away from us.

Joe cleared his throat before taking Ashley's hand and Ashley took Danielle's who took mine and I took Kevin's and he took Delta's and she took Nick's and Nick took Ashley's. He took a deep breath and started, and I could already feel this was a mistake.

"Dear God, we are gathered here tonight to get to know each other better even though some of us..." He paused here for a brief second (I think no one noticed it except me and maybe Nick who stirred in his seat) "...know each other pretty good. I am grateful for all the food that is lied down in front of us, for all the love You gave us, for all the broken promises and last goodbyes that you are trying to mend together again. For all the wishes we all want my brother to make happen, for all the things we did wrong in life, and we pray here for my brother and the love of his life," He stopped here as well as my heating cheeks were even more red, "to have a happy future together because I betted with Demi that you will get married by the end of 2011th while she claims that you are going to need much more time before Nick finally asks you to marry him, because he can't grow any—well this is a pray so I can't cuss, but he has to stop this thing he has and start acting like a man. So God, I ask You to guide Nick and his beloved one and make their future much simpler. Amen." Joe smirked by the as we all repeated 'Amen.'

With my eyes still closed, I cursed, not only once but twice. Then I looked up, and everyone was eating their spaghettis again.

The room was filled with silence; I looked at Delta while I finished my dinner. I felt bad; she didn't understand anything of our awkward indirects.

When everyone was finishing, even Nick that had started after us, I stood up with my plate, "I'll help to clean the table."

I took my plate, my glass and my fork and I walked slowly to the kitchen, placing everything inside the sink.

Before I had the change to turn around I heard someone opening the kitchen door, "Listen Miley... I-"

His voice was starting to make my view blur, when my well-known ring tone filled the quiet room.

I took my iPhone out and I check the ID, closing my eyes at the irony.

"Nick, it's Liam. I have to pick up," I said, analyzing his perfect features.

"I understand," he said, as I pressed the button to accept the call.

When I looked up, Nick was already out of the kitchen, leaving me alone again.


	5. Chapter 4

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>"Bye, love you." I murmured. I waited a few seconds for a reply, but instead the line went dead.<p>

I wiped away a tear that was slowly rolling down my cheek. I breathed deep a few times, and I opened the kitchen door.

The table was already empty and Joe was lying on the floor with his Play Station controller between his hands, his eyes were glued to his TV and he was making weird noises.

"What are you doing, Joseph?" I faked a laugh, and I sat next to him on the floor.

"Playing." he said quickly, his fingers flew over his controller easily.

"Uh, I see... Where is everyone?"

"Nick and Delta are in my music room. Kevin and Dani are watching a movie on the other tv, because this is mine." he looked at me playfully, sticking out his tongue.

"Okay. Maybe I should leave..." I stood up and glanced at the door, Danielle walked in with a big cake in her hands.

"Cake!" Joe yelled, throwing away his controller.

"Get off that cake!" Kevin joked, as he came behind his wife grinning.

"Mi, can you get Nick please?" Danielle touched my elbow gently, pointing at the cake with her head.

I nodded, I walked down the hallway huffing. The door in the music room was slightly opened and I peered though the small space visible.

Five years. That's how long I've been in love with the man I could never have. Five years of breaking plates in my house, lying to make it through the day, smiling happily while dying slowly.

I knew there was no time for me to react. I knew what I did was the most unpleasant, selfish, arrogant thing I ever did and the consequences that uncoiled afterwards were all because of this moment.

One moment of me subverting my walls and letting them sink. One moment of being blind and actually letting my raw feelings uphold my whole body. One moment that will forever uneasily rest in my heart, and someday it will come and I will remember this moment as a mistake.

A big fat disgusting mistake.

I still see it in my head, like a small movie playing over and over again.  
>His hands traveled up and down her waist as her hands rested on his chest. Combined like that they kept on sharing the fireworks.<p>

Just like we used to.

In five years of knowing him, never have I ever saw him kissing another girl. Touching another girl. If he dated, he'd totally forget about it once I'd walk in the room.

He didn't love me anymore.

But I was in love with him.

Before his lips touched hers, I opened the door rapidly; making it hit the wall behind it and producing a loud noise.

"Hey guys, sorry for that." I giggled, rubbing my sweaty hands in my jeans.

"It's okay." Delta cleared her throat, she looked... embarrassed?

"Well, uh... Danielle said that you could come and have some cake with us." I smiled, as I looked around Joe's music room to avoid Nick's eyes.

"Sure!" the Australian found relieve in my worlds, she stood up quickly.

She walked out to the living room, Nick followed her actions but not before looking deep into my eyes and chuckling, "Great Job, Miley."

With that he walked away, once again. My heart broke a little bit more every single second of that night.

So instead of walking back into the living room with my friends, I pulled out my iPhone and I called for help.


	6. Chapter 5

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>"Selena?" my broken voice echoed in the empty music room.<p>

I had no one to call; No one.  
>Demi and I weren't in speaking terms. Taylor was on tour, Liam was too busy to care, Danika was back home visiting her parents.<p>

Not even Brandy or Trace.

So I called Selena. It wasn't my favorite option, but she was my friend once.

I explained to her what was going on and surprisingly, she cared about me! She got mad as I explained her everything that had happened.

"No! Selena you don't have to com-" I started, but she interrupted me saying that she would be in Joe's apartment as soon as she could.

I sighed, running a hand through my curly hair. I stuck my phone back in my pocket and I walked patiently to the living room.

"Miley, where were you?" Kevin smiled, handing me the piece of cake left for me.

"I had another phone call..." I said awkwardly, faking a giggle to make it believable.

"Oh, everyone wants to talk to you." Dani commented, the truth was that no one did.

A few minutes after another awkward conversation, the bell ring made an annoying noise that captured everyone's attention.

"I will open." I said, leaving my plate in the small coffee table.

"HELLO!" there it stand the beautiful famous Disney Princess, with her white shiny teeth sowing happily.

She walked inside without a second word, leaving me speechless as I closed the door.

"I didn't know I invited you," Joe said, once Selena was seating in the couch between Nick and Delta.

"Oh, no you didn't. I was just passing by! You know, pay a little visit to some old friends." she threw her arms over Nick's and Delta's shoulders.

Joe looked at Kevin who shrugged before pushing another piece of cake in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Nick leaned in Selena's ear and whispered. She giggled before squeezing his shoulder.

"You're so silly." She giggled again, turning to Delta."So I heard you're a monkey." She stated her blissful smile attached to her lips as I stared at her with big eyes from the corner of the room.

Delta opened her eyes in slight 'o' as she moved away from Selena. She was probably insulted. "Pardon?" She said.

Selena turned to Nick again, her hair hitting Delta's face."Do I get some cake?" She spat out to him before pushing him to get up. When he did, Selena signaled me to sit next to her. I slowly walked over to her, feeling like everybody's watching my every move before Selena pulled me down and hugged my arm.  
>"I have the most beautiful friend in this entire world." Selena sighed, taking our hands and intertwining it.<p>

When I said we used to be friends it was when Nick broke her heart and she needed someone who knew what that felt like. I was there to pick up the pieces that idiot left behind, for the second time. I spent days at her house, soothing her and telling her how everything would be fine and life would go on.

But I lied.

Well, actually I can't really say I lied since Selena did move on.

I lied when I told her I moved on.

And I guess with time she figured that one out. Maybe it is because no matter how many times I try to ignore it, and no matter how much I despise him,

I'll always love him.

Maybe one day I'll meet a guy who will shake my world and make me love him more than I could ever love Nick. But until then, I'm stuck with a broken heart.

"Did you know she's doing her own line in Victoria Secret's catalogue?" Selena started and I groaned silently because I already knew where this was going.  
>As Nick passed her the small plate with chocolate cake, she grinned at him."Nick, do you prefer white, virgin lace, or are you more a black thong type of guy?"<p>

I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.

He loved black lingerie. He was into black lace bras, black thongs. And Selena knew that.

Nick's blush spread across his cheeks as he sat on the chair next to Joe. He was about to open his mouth and say something when no one other than that stupid Australian perfect woman that sat next to Selena interrupted him and turned to look at me and Selena, glaring.

"He likes it black." She smiled directly to me, my jaw dropped to the floor.

So, he knew how Nick liked lingerie? She wasn't such an angel after all! She was bitch deep inside.

Oh dear Lord, the game was on.


	7. Chapter 6

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>I could hear Joe's gasp as the awkward silence stepped into the room. Tears gathered in my eyes. I only now understood.<p>

He saw her naked.

But it wasn't the only fact of him having sex with her that made me sad; no it was more the thought of where they were having it. I know Nick bought a house on the east side of Hollywood, but I knew they were together much sooner than that.

Which leads me to my next conclusion; they had it in his bed. In his childhood bed. The same bed we had sex. Okay, we had sex everywhere. Including the kitchen counter, but that's out of the picture. He promised I was the only girl who ever stepped in his room, the only girl who slept in his bed.

That dick.

That filthy, jerk of a dick!

I stand up suddenly, all eyes moving onto me and I slowly step out of the room, trying not to look at anyone. I don't want anyone know that I'm upset. I walk in the kitchen and start washing the dishes I left in the sink earlier. I put some washing soap on a big silver plate when the kitchen door opens and I can already smell the perfume and immediately I know who it is.

"Selena, you don't." I start but she interrupts me by putting her skinny arms around my frame, exactly like I did a few years ago.

How could've I ever hated her?

She simply holds me in her arms and I lean on her. This is so different than what Demi would do. Never mind that, maybe what Demi would do would be much better for my broken heart since she'd beat the crap out of Nick and probably Joe for inviting me, but being here with Selena made me realize something. She was the only real friend I have.

After a few minutes of silence she lets go of me and I can see tears welling in her eyes as well. She laughs through her tears and I think maybe it's affecting her too. Maybe she isn't over Nick as I thought.

"Sorry." She sighs. "It's just so sad, you know?" She shakes her head silently, starring at the floor before she continues. "You both love each other so much. I mean, any stranger can see it! And still, you're so stupid, "she passes me a towel to wipe my hands."So, so stupid."

I stared at her for a while, thinking of her words. But they honestly meant nothing because it's over now. He's with Delta and no matter what I do he will stay with her. I'm damaged goods, and no guy wants that.

I'm wild, I cuss, I'm angry half of the time I'm with him, I hate him then I love him, I cry all the time, I mean. We're too different to work out. But Delta is nice for him. He should be happy. Who am I to take his happiness away? I can't do that. I love him way too much to do it.

Half an hour later and I was still washing dishes. I actually forgot how much spoons and forks Joe uses for cooking. It's like he takes all of his dishes and uses them just to annoy me. But then again it's not like I don't enjoy washing it. I do, the calm sound of water running down my hands as I rub the dirt off. It's relaxing and after the scene I lived in the living room, I couldn't wait to get my hands on more dishes, just to stay in the kitchen longer.

I've been alone for ten minutes, Selena went back to the living room in hope for me to show up right behind her but I guess she kind of knew I felt way too embarrassed to get back in there.

And that made me think back of Nick and Delta, kissing in the music room.

A plate fell from my hands and right back into the sink, splashing me with water as it touched the ground. "Shit." My whole shirt was wet and a black bra was visible through the wet see through.

The kitchen door suddenly opened and totally forgetting about my see through shirt I turned around not looking up until a few moments later but then was already too late because I saw Nick looking right at my breasts and my eyes skimmed down his body and then stopped at the plain sight of a big bulge in his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>''Uh, Nick...'' In that moment I honestly didn't know if I wanted to laugh or if I wanted to run away, his red face was making me giggle and I covered it with my hand quickly.<p>

''I'm sorry, I will help you to clean this up.'' I turned away to the sink, cleaning the last few dirty plates as he picked up the pieces from the broken one on the floor.

''This is my fault. You can go with her, I will finish by myself.'' I said quietly, covering my face with my bangs, refusing to let him look at me.

''No way.'' He muttered, dropping the broken plate into the trash can and turning to look at me.

''Nick, I'm serious.'' I complained, drying my hands with an old flowery cloth, making a side note in my head to remember asking Joe why he owned such an ugly thing.

''I'm serious too, do you want me to go out there like this?'' He asked, raising only one eyebrow.

''Yes I do, what's the matter?'' I said foolishly, making my best innocent face.

''Oh, really?'' he smirked; with a swift movement he was pressing himself against me, showing me the _matter._

''Nicholas, this is so not okay.'' I whispered, but instead of pushing him away I placed my hand in the small of his back.

''Nothing we do is okay, Miley.'' He whispered back, close to my ear, so close I could hear his steady breathing.

''Hmm.'' I nodded, closing my eyes like a kid that agrees to go to sleep.

That's what he did to me; he consumed my senses, my feelings and my thoughts. When he was so close to me, I couldn't think; all I could do was give in to what he wanted, what we wanted but couldn't have because there was always something in our way.

I could feel his lips brushing past my cheek, heading west. A slicing pain shot through my heart as his lips moved towards mine. I could already feel his breath. But the pain was familiar. It brought back the memories I tried to forget. It brought back every tear that I ever shed for this stupid boy.

"You'll always be my princess." He whispered softly, and then his lips touched mine. "YOU PRICK. YOU BASTARD"

I suddenly feel cold at the loss of contact, and I feel a pair of skinny arms pushing me behind. I look up; only to see Selena, yelling to Nick's face.

"YOU CHEATING DICK." She pushed his chest and I can't help but to giggle. It was funny to see Selena who is always calm, to react this way.

I guess I wake up the worse in everyone.

"Sel, can you please stop yelling." Nick is looking everywhere but at me, and there's some more shouting before I fly towards them, shutting their mouths.

Selena slapped my hand off her mouth. "Miley get the hell out of here, it's about to get ugly." She was literally shooting daggers with her eyes, and I stepped back.

"Selena stop. It's my fault." I take her hand and pull her towards me. Honestly, I just wanted to get out of here. To just make myself a bubble bath and relax. Instead I was trapped in deep shit in the middle of my ex-boyfriends house.

"You-" Selena plunges her pointy finger in Nick's chest. "-just wait. You will get it one day. I promise to God, I will cut off that small penis of yours and I will burn it and then-"

"Leave him alone! It's my fault." I say again, but this time the kitchen doors shut and we all look over our shoulder.

"What's your fault Miley?" Delta asks, her arms crossed over her chest.

Fuck. Why does that blonde bimbo has to come in every time something is going on? I swear, she's got the worse timing ever.

"Nothing." I hear Selena say. She's looking at Nick, straight in the eyes as if they're having mind conversation. "She did absolutely nothing." And with that she pushed through the kitchen, grasped me by my elbow and led me all the way outside. I could hear distant arguing, and Joe's confused voice.

I guess Nick will have a lot of explaining to do.

"Why are you so stupid?" Selena asks me once we get into the car. "If you want to seduce him, give me heads up so I can get others out of the house!" She smirks when I look at her.

"I'm sorry Sel, for dragging you into all this." I say, looking outside as she drives off the driveway.

"Miles, we're best friends now. And best friends stick through hell and heaven." She smiled at me as we made a left turn. Her hand found mine and she interlaced her fingers with mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>I can't believe we're doing this.<p>

"You're going to blow up our cover!" Selena hisses as I scratch over my fake red hair. Everything feels so damn itchy! I decide to give up the wig thing, and attack my back, where I've been getting these weird itchy spasms.

After everything Selena put on me, I wouldn't be surprised to discover I have flees.

"Miley stop scratching yourself!" Selena pushes my hand away from my back and I frown. Where has the sweet girl from a couple of weeks ago left? Cause I miss her. In the last couple of days, Selena became this furious monster, all she seems to do is blab about Bieber, paint her nails and cussing Demi.

I can't say she hasn't been helpful, though.

"I can't, it's too damn itchy! Where did you find these clothes, anyway?" I say as we try to pass through the alley, girls blocking our faces. Like I said, Selena has been helpful. She mastered up this great plan, called; kneeling Delta in the ass. Calling it KDA for short.

Yeah, she's that genius.

"In the—" She mumbles the last part and I already sigh in advance, knowing I'm going to feel like throwing up once I hear this.

"What?" I repeat, Selena's hand guiding me slowly forward, as I bounce against people.

Since when does Nick have so many fans?

Selena slaps my back as if she could read my mind. I guess she is kind of like a superhero, wouldn't be surprised to know she has some kickass superhero powers.

"Fine." She whines as we finally get out of the alley and step onto the Madison's Garden's arena, which is filled with screaming teenagers with big posters saying 'We love you Nick!' or 'I will stay.' Gosh, can those girls be any more pathetic?

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't kill me." She slowly says, keeping her hand on my back as if to make sure I don't turn around and run away.

Wouldn't surprise me if I honestly did that.

"I pro—" I start but I get tongue tied as a big black limo pulls over the curb and suddenly I'm swarmed by teenage girls, screaming, crying and laughing. Selena shoves me further away to get away from the raging crowd. I've never experienced it on this side. I'm used to the bodyguards protecting me, not ruining my nails just to walk by. That's real Hollywood, I guess.

"Shh, shut up or he'll hear you." Selena says as Nick gets out of the car, with Big Rob following behind.

"Yes, because it's so quiet." I mutter and Selena ribs me. I ouch but she just washes me away and then we both watch as the boy I love and his bodyguard vanish behind the V.I.P doors.

You see, Selena came up with an idea, to visit Nick while he's on tour. I wanted to surprise him in Jersey or in Tennessee but Selena had dancing seminars and I had singing classes. And since New York is where we're both staying at the moment, we (and by we I mean Selena) decided it would be best to just surprise him here.

Even though, honestly, I don't know what I'll say to him once I see him. Seeing as the last time we talked, or even acknowledged each other he had a big boner and I was wet from waist up.

The original plan is to sneak in the V.I.P space, and then see Nick. Although, by the look on all the guards that are standing in front of the V.I.P doors, I'd say we don't even stand a chance to come any closer than 7 meters.

I guess we're doing it the hard way.

"I'll distract while you run." I say, quickly, and Selena screams, and then the beginning of the best ride of my life begins.


	10. Chapter 10

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me.

* * *

><p>I turn around one last time while I run to see Selena being dragged by two huge bodyguards, I don't have enough time to feel guilty about it as I push open the V.I.P doors and I run down a long hallway.<p>

My wig is falling off from all the running and I can barely see anything with the big black sunglasses Selena made me wear, I shove them up to my head and I stop to look around, it seems that nobody is following me and I sigh with relief.

All I have to do is find Nick's dressing room, which isn't an easy job considering there might be hundreds of doors in MSG.

Suddenly I hear a voice and I freeze,'' Hey! Do I know you?''

They recognized me! It's impossible, my disguise is infallible. I turn to see who's behind me and I smile at two young girls with matching shirts that read 'STAY'.

''Uh, I don't think so.'' I say trying to fake my voice as much as possible.

''Oh, ok. Sorry we thought you were someone famous!'' she laughs embarrassed. ''After all, this is Madison Square Garden! It could be, right?''

I fake a laugh ''Yeah, right''

''We were looking for the V.I.P room; we've got tickets from Team Jonas to meet Nick! Are you here for him too?'' the other girl says excitedly, and I only now realize there's a dog tag hanging down her neck.

I smile at the memory.

Then an idea falls onto my mind. "Yeah." I whisper, my eyes averting to the big poster on the wall next to us.

His brown curly hair wasn't as short as these days on the poster. He was pretending to drum behind a funny looking Joe whose hair looked tousled.

I hate the fact that Selena is out there, trapped and I'm supposed to go through with the plan..

"HERE HE IS!" One of the girls scream and I see Nick walk across the hallway into one of the rooms. I follow the girls to the red door and the three of us knock in the same time.

"I'm afraid you are not allowed to go in there." I hear the familiar voice of Big Rob and I frown.

Isn't there a rumor that he quit?

"Please, Big Rob. We're big fans!" The girl with the dog tag says. "We even have v.i.p tickets!"

I sigh. Big Rob doesn't fall for little girls. There is only one thing I am left to do.

I slowly take off my hat, the wig and the sunglasses. I can already feel his eyes on me. "Rob." I whisper. "I love him."

He sighs. "You always did." He says and I watch as the little girls mouth open wide.

"You're Miley Cyrus!" She screams. "I knew you were someone famous! Luce, I told you, I told you!" She starts jumping up and down but Big Rob puts a firm grasp on her tiny shoulder.

He looks up at me. "I'm a friend of Nicks." He states seriously at me. "And you make him happy." I nod not quite sure what he's saying. "Go, for God's sake!" He shows with his other hand towards the door and I pass him one of mine brilliant smiles.

"Thank you." I literally scream at him and the next thing I know is that I'm closing the red door behind me.

He's standing in front of his closet. I watch carefully, but I don't think he realizes I'm here. But then he speaks up. "Why are you here?" He turns his head towards me but I'm too much of a coward to look him in the eyes.

I know if I do, I will see something I don't like and I won't be able to do what I came here to do.

"Nick," I make a small step closer. "I have to do something."

I don't wait for him to ask me what or why or any other confusing questions of his. I spin across the room, take his shirt in my fist and pull him close.

Then I kiss him hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Written by Lorena (xYouDroppedItCurlyx) and me. This is the LAST chapter after writing this for a year... lol.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes after the kiss I look down, not daring to face his chocolate brown eyes, his white shirt is wrinkled where I had pulled it in my fist. And I smile because kissing him feels too normal, as if we never broke up, as if we had kissed each other every day since our first kiss.<p>

''Some things never change…'' I murmur looking down, it sounds like a whisper and I'm not even sure if Nick heard what I said.

''You definitely did.'' He answers, curling his finger under my chin and brining my head up to meet his eyes.

''You too, Nicholas.'' I laugh, because that's all I can do.

''But this never changed.'' Nick brushes his bottom lip against mine and I feel his grin widening. ''Neither did this.'' He says again, as he brings his hand to my ass to bring me closer to him. ''Or this…''

He intertwines our hands gently, like he has done a million times before.

When I open my eyes after the kiss, I look down, not daring to face his chocolate brown eyes. His white shirt is wrinkled where I had pulled it into my fist.

I smile because kissing him feels too normal, as if we never broke up, as if we had kissed each other every day since our first kiss.

"Some things never change..." I murmur, looking down. It sounds like a whisper and I'm not even sure if Nick heard what I said.

"You definitely did." He answers, curling his finger under my chin and bringing my head up to meet his eyes.

"You too, Nicholas." I laugh, because that's all I can do.

"But this never changed," Nick brushes his bottom lip against mine and I feel his grin widening. "Neither did this," He says again as he brings his hand to my ass and brings me closer to him. "Or this..." He intertwines our hands gently, like he has done a million times before...

"And that's how it happened," Nick clinks his wine glass against mine. I give him a soft peck on the cheek. "That's how I got back the love of my life."

I roll my eyes as a smug smile stretches his lips apart. "I was the one running for you, honey, let's not forget that."

Selena laughs as she settles into the couch. "And who do we have to thank for your nine years of marriage?" She silently points to herself.

"All you did was cause a scene, that could hardly be something to thank you for..." I joke as Joe comes into the room bringing another glass of wine with him. I watch as he slowly settles next to Selena.

"Hey!" Selena crosses her arms over her chest. "I planned the whole thing. Besides, if I didn't show up at Joe's house that day, you guys wouldn't be married today." She shrugs. "It all points to me. I'm the brilliant one."

We all laugh as Selena leans back into the couch.

"It doesn't matter," Nick says seriously, "The important thing is that we're together now."

"Forever baby," I settle my hand on his knee. My eyes stare at the big diamond engagement ring and then at a gold round ring that's been resting there for nine years. And many more to come...

"They are so disgustingly cute." Joe mutters. I look away from my hand and onto the two people sitting on the opposite side of me and Nick.

"I know right?!" Selena shakes her head. "Single life is the best!" She claps her hands excitedly.

"You're fucking insane," Joe places his glad onto the small table in front. I watch as the two of them roll their eyes at the same time.

Before I could make any comment about it, a pair of quiet footsteps danced against our new floor. I lean over Nick and stare as our seven years old son flies into the room holding his big fluffy teddy bear.

"Mommy I had a nightmare and I couldn't-" His small blue eyes scan the room and when he sees Selena, he jumps excitedly. "Auntie Sel!" He runs towards her, sleep completely erased from his eyes.

Selena picks him up and places him into her lap. "Hey handsome," She brushes the soft dark brown curls away from his face.

William, our son, turns towards me and Nick. "Mommy did Auntie finally get herself a boy?" He scrunches his nose.

I giggle loudly at Selena's horrified face. Selena gives me a death glare.

"What the hell have you been teaching this kid?!" She shakes her head, but a small smile is playing at the ends of her lips. "You know what," She turns to William, "I did find myself a boy, and it's you." She kisses him on the cheek softly.

"Awh, yuck!" He slides off her lap. "Girls have cooties!" He races out of the room through the same door her entered, yelling 'cooties' the whole way up to his room. Me and Nick both share a laugh as Joe pats Selena's shoulder comfortably.

''He looks so much like you, Nicholas...'' I say, my eyes are watery because I'm so happy and I couldn't ask for anything else.

''After all this time and all the things we went through, Will remembers me of it every day, of how strong our love is.'' Nick looks at me holding my hand in his, his eyes show all the love he's talking about.

''I love you, Nick'' I whisper as I lean in for a deep kiss.

Just like that the rest of the world disappears, Selena and Joe are no longer sitting there and we're alone in our own little universe. Together everything that comes next will be just an _easy come._


End file.
